Oakley
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: Fukutomi is trying to find a pair of glasses. Fukutomi/Kinjou


Title: Oakley

Fandom: Yowamushi Pedal

Pairing: Fukutomi x Kinjou, something I have dubbed "idiot captains"

Prompt: Was prompted by two different people, but I had plot bunnies and combined them together 8D. Here they are:

(xourtney tumblr) - way out of the way shopping trip: fuku needs glasses

(shunnaoaddict tumblr) - College - Fukutomi finds the most ridiculous reasons to visit HIS EX-TEAMMATE WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS WITH KINJOU

Summary: Fukutomi is trying to find a pair of glasses.

Warnings: Beware the idiots. Also, I have no idea how far their universities are from each other, so just assume they're close enough that it wouldn't be unreasonable that Fukutomi and Arakita would hang out if they were bored.

* * *

Fukutomi did not want to admit that he had a problem. At first he had thought that maybe the projector in his college classroom had been broken when the text on the screen was fuzzy. Then it was the road signs as he was cycling. Before he knew it, he could only read them standing still, squinting his eyes as he tried to discern the letters.

It was only when one of his classmates asked him timidly why he seemed so angry recently that he realized how often he had been squinting.

"Oh Fukutomi-kun, that's probably because you need glasses." nameless classmate said. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. How had he not noticed such weakness in himself? He thanked his classmate politely and wondered how he would ride with clumsy glasses on his face.

It had been two weeks since Fukutomi made his optometrist appointment, and he had been unduly nervous. He walked in quickly, signed in, and sat down with a loud thud. The receptionist flinched at the sound, but covered her sympathetic grin. She knew that people got scared of the dentist, but the optometrist? She chuckled as she answered another phone call. Twenty minutes later, his name got called. He stood up hesitantly and walked through the door to the inner office.

Dr. Matsumoto had been kind. After explaining how he just couldn't wear glasses during his road racing, the middle aged man had recommended buying two pairs of glasses, one for racing and the other for regular use. He even recommended an eyeglasses shop that was renowned for their high quality prescription riding specs.

Walking out of the doctor's office, he stared down at the address on the prescription pad. Where had he seen that street name? A gentle ringing sound interrupted his reverie.

"Hello, Fuku-chan?" Oh it was Arakita.

"Hey Yasutomo. What's up?"

"Fuku I'm bored! We should go see that new Captain America movie." Of course it was something like that. Honestly, he was glad that Arakita still invited him out to places. He was often holed up in his dorm or the library, studying diligently. Fukutomi needed a break. And of course, his decision to meet up with Arakita had nothing to do with the fact that Kinjou often tagged along.

"Sure. Where?"

"Oh the theatre is by J-street. They even sell special-edition Bepsi there!" Fukutomi chuckled. Some things would never change.

"Sure." he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, before stuffing it in his pocket. _I had something to do there anyways. _

Two hours later, Fukutomi was waiting by the theatre complex. He had purchased their tickets for them since they were almost selling out. Arakita was running up at a good pace, fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry Fuku! I missed the bus so I had to catch the next one." He sighed a little, but handed him his ticket. Arakita grinned.

"I'm sure you would have preferred it if it was Kinjou was here too huh?" Arakita said. Fukutomi turned around, trying to hide the blush he was sporting.

"We're going to be late!"

They stayed for the credits, as any good Marvel movie fan would. Arakita, Bepsi in hand, was gesturing wildly about one of the fight scenes he enjoyed.

"Yasutomo, do you want to come with me to the glasses shop while I get my eyeglasses?" Fukutomi said nonchalantly.

Arakita choked on his drink. "F-Fuku-chan?! You need glasses?" He coughed, grimacing at the burn of Bepsi down his throat. "Since when?!"

Fukutomi smiled at Arakita then stood up, exiting the aisle. "Since today. I'm going to have to get racing glasses too, since it'd be a pain in the ass to wear regular glasses while road racing."

'_Doesn't Shingo-chan wear his regular glasses when road racing?'_ Arakita thought as he got up from his seat too, following Fukutomi out of the theatre. He smirked.

"Of course I'll go with you Fuku-chan!"

Kinjou was in the middle of taking notes for an English class when he heard the frenzied vibrating of his cell phone. He picked up his phone, eyes still on his book. He glanced briefly. What was so important that Arakita felt he should text him instead of calling him?

[Shingo-chan, Fuku-chan is getting glasses at the store by J-street! come quickly o(≧∇≦o) ]

He snorted; Arakita used surprisingly cute emoticons for such an uncouth person. The notes could wait. He stood up and stretched languidly. One didn't get to see Fukutomi Juichi pick out glasses everyday.

Arakita searched for Kinjou as inconspicuously as possible through the glass windows of the store. Fukutomi, on the other hand, was looking down at the selection of glasses with disgruntlement. They all looked the same to him. What exactly would look good on him? _'What would Kinjou like?' _Fukutomi thought offhandedly.

"Yasutomo..." Fukutomi said desperately. He turned to find that his friend was looking for something suspiciously.

"Oh Fuku-chan! Have you decided which glasses you would like?" Arakita spoke. Fukutomi's brows furrowed even further. The poor store clerk was glancing between his manager and Fukutomi, who looked extremely troubled.

"Um, sir, how about this one?" he gestured toward a black pair of rectangular glasses with a red trim. "The Oakley Servo pair would fit your face quite well."

Fukutomi said nothing.

"Fuku-chan, why don't you try them on?" Arakita offered gleefully. Shingo-chan would get here any moment now; he had just texted him that the store had been in sight. Arakita couldn't wait to see Fukutomi's shocked expression when his beloved crush had walked in through the door.

Hesitantly, Fukutomi picked up the pair of glasses and put it on his face. The clerk adjusted the wire while sending grateful looks to Arakita.

When Kinjou walked into the J-street Specialty Eyeglasses Emporium, he hadn't expected to see Fukutomi already wearing his glasses. Arakita's smile grew wide as Kinjou approached Fukutomi.

"Fukutomi, those glasses really suit you." Kinjou said with a simper. Fukutomi turned around immediately, his eyes wide and his heart racing.

"Kinjou! I.. this.. um." Fukutomi blushed at his inability to articulate any words. In the background, Arakita was laughing, tears coming out of his eyes.

The store clerk was absolutely lost at what was happening. "Sir, would you like to purchase this pair?"

"Yes!" Fukutomi replied, unable to meet Kinjou's eyes. The store clerk praised this customer's friends. Whomever they were, they were true saints!

"Fuku-chan, what about your cycling glasses?" Arakita spoke breathlessly after a round of guffawing.

"Oh, the store received a new frame just this month." Kinjou said. "I really recommend them. The Agon frames got good reviews online."

Fukutomi nodded earnestly. Kinjou walked up next to him and pointed them out in the display case.

"Arakita, what do you think?" Kinjou asked. Arakita posed in a thinking posture, fake-deliberating over the style.

"Hmnn, I dunno Shingo-chan. Aren't they a little too dynamic for someone like Fuku-chan?" Hopefully Kinjou would take the bait, Arakita mused.

Kinjou raised his eyebrows. "I think they would look really good on Fukutomi." Arakita fist-pumped internally. Kinjou had gotten the message, and Arakita was definitely going straight to hell.

Beside them, Fukutomi had turned into a red tomato. The store clerk, who had been ringing up the regular prescription glasses at the moment, caught the conversation between the three young men and the blond customer's severely reddened expression. With a great epiphany, he acted again.

"Sir, would you like to purchase this pair of cycling glasses too?"

Fukutomi nodded as he was unable to speak right now. He covered his face in his hands, utterly reduced to a pile of mush. Kinjou laughed, gently patting him on his back.

"You were probably worried that you would look weird in glasses right? It's fine, they look great on you."

Arakita watched the two, unable to contain his amusement. Shingo-chan was killing Fuku-chan and he didn't even realize it.

He hoped that Fuku-chan would confess his feelings soon.


End file.
